runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Pharoahs Empire
Welcome to the page of the great Varrockian Gang, Z M P D Varrock Gang! "Z M P D" stands for Zaros's Mysterious Purple Dragons. The Gang leads, runs and updates their turf in all the creative ways possible. We also share land with The Zamorakian Omega clan and The Brotherhood of Unity clan. If you are looking for an active gangsta Player Owned City Clan, we are it'. '''We are now also a friends chat gang so '''Join the Clan Chat: Z M P D Varrock Gang'. Ask us about our other Friends Chat sets. History of The Gang The history of the political force in the city dates back to Summer 2008 but officially became a clan in early 2010 when 5 native Al-Kharidians overthrew their past force, The Last Sight. The name was initially changed to New Moorish Empire and gained momentum in Al-Kharid after rapidly gaining 100 members in less than a month. They took over Al-Kharid world 1, their native world. Their culture and influence spread rapidly across Gielinor. After 2 months the Empire separated into tribal factions, The New Moorish Empire, Al-Kharid Assassins, and Desert Bandits. Later on, the last 2 factions died out or rejoined the Empire. − That Fall, the Empire went through a organized coup led by 2nd Deputy Officer Tim99 which ended in a small bloody skirmish. The Emir, then known as King Fasu, was forced into exile. The Empire's name was changed to a name still unknown to this day. That same summer the Emir felt lonely with his friends lost or fallen, so he joined a bandit/vampire type clan named Blood at Midnight to get his mind off his clan members. Initially, the story goes that the clan coincidently was the old rival of The Last Sight. This, however, was not known until later. −_− Anyways.. the girl leading Blood at Midnight was a generous person that was bound to leave the clan soon so she immediately ranked King Fasu to 1st Deputy Owner. But Fasu wouldn't get back online until the summer of 2010! When Fasu did get back online he was stunned to see he was Owner! So, with amazing speed, the story goes, he changed the name of the clan to Al-Kharid Empire, the colors, the motto's, the beliefs, the message, and the cause were all changed as well. He had a headstart on recruiting since the clan already had 5 members. He noticed that they were all inactive though so he deranked them and set sail from Falador to go home and find some real founders. Indeed he did find them and some of their names are still known today as Cappy Love, Ann Middleton, Goth10101010, Hamzaloves11, Gott soldat, Azzam, Warrior4596 and Jokko1. Anyways there has been a lot of history in Al-Kharid but for now and skip to our recent Zarosian conversion in early June 2013. Well many members of the clan who were experienced desert bandits, criminals, and shady characters who had reentered the city of Al-Kharid for a better life became bored with the peaceful but declining age of Al-Kharid.Sultan Fasu, the Empire's leader reflected on his high ranking officers.They either all loved purple or were hardcore Zarosian! So he felt Zarosians had kept his clan alive.That the God of Power was truly that...the god of power.So he transitioned the clan into a Zarosian Empire.To his surprise it became magical, bigger than he expected.Everything was going very well.. active people, roleplayers from world 42 were coming to join their empire, elite warriors had come to fight for him. Everything was perfect and so he got bored... He briefly turned to a darker side.. let's just leave it at that. When he returned he noticed everything was shattered and broken because of him... So he then planned on simply rebuilding what was once before, a simple Al-Kharid Empire. Something familiar grabbed his mind though.. right before he could make the decision. Something that the empire would permanently be a part of, something more sinister and appealing............' Thug Life!!' 'Treaty Of Eternal Peace' On the 4th day of the 5th month, in the 2013th year of the gods, peace was negotiated between the Z M P D Varrock Gang, The Empire of Villile, and The Legendary Akatsuki. It was agreed upon that there willl be no more negative conflict of any kind. This includes war, spying, damage to any forum and/or wikia and verbal assault. Along with these conditions,' Everyone remains in control of their respected areas agreed upon on the map'.' Everyone can however, be in any part of the world, for recruiting, trading, and skilling. It has been decided that any form of conflict should be spoken out with diplomacy, before acting upon it.' There are no longer walls between the said groups. In this new world we have no more secrets, and lies. Communication between the people and the leaders is highly encouraged, to maintain peace. All this stated above is true and has been witnessed by many and agreed upon by all to keep the eternal peace. Signed, '' Sultan Aziz Ibn Fasu A.K.A 'O.G Grape Juice Irool75 ''Lord Zaros Muneris Nexius ''A.K.A''' Draco Ensis Joining The Gang Anyone can Join The Gang Anytime they want! It doesn't matter if you follow if you Follow Zaros or not, In This gang, Anyone is Welcome! Just join The Clan Chat: Z M P D Varrock Gang. Then ask to be invited and you're done. If you are Level 180+ you will Automatically be made General Rank and become a Ganglord to Serve The Gang during Clan wars, Turf Wars and in The Duel Arena. Former Members of The Gang who were unjustly kicked out will have an easier time gaining ranks if they decide to rejoin us. Ranking System The Gang's Ranking system is based on Respect. The more Respect you have, The Higher rank you will be. Gang members with higher Respect and therefore Higher rank will be able to command Ranks lower than their own, but cannot, for example, tell a lower rank to give them money or command them to do something that may put them in danger of dying. 'Gaining Respect' Gaining Respect is simple. The most common way to gain Respect is to recruit players. However, The maximum rank a player an achieve by recruiting players is The Rank of Captain. Below is a list that will tell you what you can do to achieve higher ranks and The Consequences for different Offenses against The Gang. To Achieve Recruit Rank you can: Join The Gang :P To Achieve Corporal Rank you can: Recruit, Participate in Gang Events, Prove yourself in Clan Wars and The Duel Arena and Help meet The Demands of Ally Clans. To Achieve Sergeant Rank you can: Recruit, Participate in Gang Events, Prove yourself in Clan Wars and The Duel Arena and Help meet The Demands of Ally Clans. To Achieve Lieutenant Rank you can: Recruit, Participate in Gang Events, Prove yourself in Clan Wars and The Duel Arena and Help meet The Demands of Ally Clans and Protect and Proclaim The Gangs Turf. To Achieve Captain Rank you can: Recruit, Participate in Gang Events, Prove yourself in Clan Wars and The Duel Arena and Help meet The Demands of Ally Clans and Protect and Proclaim The Gangs Turf. To Achieve General Rank you can: Participate in Gang Events, Prove yourself in Clan Wars and The Duel Arena, Help meet The Demands of Ally Clans, Protect and Proclaim The Gangs Turf or Become a Combat Level of 180+, Which makes you a Ganglord. To Achieve Admin Rank+ you can: Prove your dedication To The Clan by Updating Wikia Pages such as This, Create and Update Forums on The Runescape.com gang Page, Display Independent and Intelligent Thoughts and Ideas, Participate in Gang Events, Prove yourself in Clan Wars and The Duel Arena, Help meet The Demands of Ally Clans and Protect and Proclaim The Gangs Turf. 'Rules' #'Don't' Harass anyone. The last person who done this to Draco Ensis ended up Stripped of Their Admin Rank, Kicked out and then Permanently Banned. You've Been warned. #'Don't' Flood The Clan Chat with S'tupid, '''P'ointless, A'nnoying' M'essages. #'Don't''' say anything offensive to People who Provoke you. Jagex made The Report and Ignore Buttons for a reason. If possible, tell a Gang member with Admin Rank or above about the Situation and They'll deal with The Problem. (''This Rule can be Ignored Entirely if You like getting Muted by P.Mods or if The Person Provoking you isn't a Gang member. Or Both.'') #'Don't' Piss off your high ranking officers. If you do manage to piss them off then Surprise, Surprise! Permanently Banned. #''' Obey''' The rules of Jagex. Unless you can get away with it. We're not watching you 24'/'''7' '-_-. 'Punishments' Punishments usually end up with someone being Stripped of Their Rank and Possibly Kicked out. For serious Offenses such as kicking Gang members without a High ranking Officer's Permission and Without a Valid Reason, The Accused will be Kicked out of The Clan and Banned from The Clan Chat if they try to enter as a guest. Major Events In Clan History ' 2008' — N.M.E - New Moorish Empire is created. — Late Fall 2008, N.M.E falls. '2009' — A few POC clans identify themselves at Al-Kharid Town Square. '2010' — N.M.E is reborn through Al-Kharid Empire and officially becomes a clan. — New ideas come to life such as a vast trade network across Al-Kharid and a desert training area. — Recruitment Drive Boom. '2011' — 3 extra sub clan units are created for A.K.E. — 2 clan units, namely Al-Kharid Assassins and Desert Bandits, die out. — 1st Crusade War Begins. Tensions rise between Al-Kharid and Crusader POCs (Kingdom of Varrock, Republic of Varrock, Varrock Rebels, Empire of Falador). Battles are won and lost but eventually the Al-Kharidians win through stealth and victories along Southern Varrock. — Through POC connections, The unpopular Conquistador and landgrabber, Caesar VI, meets the Emir of Al-Kharid. — Caesar VI attempts to force taxes upon Al-Kharid when he realises how much wealth the city carries (Bear in mind that this is impossible to achieve). He offers "protection" not realising his "empire" is weaker than Al-Kharid's. A.K.E gets rid of him before he becomes a Major Problem. — Arch Angel1 (now "Arch Angelx"), the ruler of Falador world 1 meets the Emir and they initially become great friends and eternal allies. '2012' — Al-Kharid undergoes revolutionary construction, updates. — Through Assassin connections, Inferno200130 meets The Emir and his Green Falcon ally with the Empire. — Anonymous Assassins team up with Caesaer VI's (now known as Lanclot455) Empire of Tyrus to infiltrate Al-Kharid, destroy the trade network success, and declare war on Al-Kharid due to foolish jealousy, but only to retreat due to major defeat. (Before, during and after The construction of new Al-Kharid). — Assassins infiltrate the Empire, then kick many loyal members out of the clan. — Due to the finally successful invasion of The Grand Alliance on Al-Kharid, the Empire migrates north into the desert, turning into nomads. — Al-Kharid undergoes more Major Construction and enters it's Golden Age. — The nomads (A.K.E) are tired of the north and take back Al-Kharid, this event was called The Desert Revolution. Meanwhile, Lanclot commands his men to invade the northern desert and that if they don't he will kick them out of the clan, so they invade the north but all they find to occupy is...sand! — Jagex moves servers around, forcing the Empire and all the other world 1 based POC's to relocate to World 3. — A group of high ranking members from the Empire kick over 100 members, decreasing the number from 284 to 104 members and split calling themselves, The Black Seven. The Leader of The Black Seven is now known as LordAkatsuki. — The Empire miracously recruits 90 members in 2 weeks. '2013' — Trade increase. — The Empire's ranking system is again sabotaged. — Ranking system fixed and rearranged. — The Black Seven send a message saying: "You wont have to worry about us anymore, we are leaving for a start over." — The Dervish outfit finally becomes a common trend among High Class members in A.K.E. — AmyLove from the Empire is given a message from Lanclot455 that he is back and declares war. — The Emir becomes The Sultan. — Cultural boundary lines are spread, scholars and merchants are produced, Empire transitions into a Sultanate. — Recruitment Drive Boom. The Sultanate smashes the 300 members + mark. — News of the fall of the Roman Empire hits the streets of Al-Kharid. — The Sultan of Al-Kharid is framed by Varrockian expansionists to "justify" an invasion of the Kharidian region. — Lanclot455 threatens the Sultan with sabotage and war. — Lord Nex proposes peace between the warring clans and representatives from Legendary Akatsuki, Al-Kharid Sultanate and Empire of Villile agree. From then onwards there will be no more war between all 3 clans. — Sultan Fasu begins his period of inactivity for unknown reasons. Lord Nex is promoted to Administrator and Cappy Love is Promoted to Clan Leader. Sultan Fasu leaves the Sultanate a letter before going Inactive. — Cappy Love makes major changes to the clan such as clan cape, clan name, clan motto etc. etc. — Sultan Fasu returns to His Rightful Place as Leader of The Sultanate and makes more changes to the clan motto, clan cape etc. but does not come online very often = Sultan Fasu is still inactive... — Lord Nexius' (Lord Nex) Contributions to the wiki pages and helping run the clan while the Sultan was away are so great that Sultan Fasu and his Sultanate decide to follow in Lord Nexius' Foot Steps and become ''Zarosians. Shortly afterwards The Clan becomes known as Al Zaros Empire ''and changes are made once again to the Clan Cape, Clan Motto etc. — Ties become stronger between Zarosian clans on world 3. — The Al Zaros Empire and Lanclot's Brotherhood of Unity clan begin trading together and A.Z.E's long lost trade network is revived. — The Brotherhood of Unity and The Al Zaros Empire sever contact with each other and The Trade network is once again destroyed. — Sultan Fasu betrays the clan and Turns to a Darker Side. Lord Nexius decides to leave, But not before giving everyone a message. — High Ranking Overseer Goth101010 (Now known as "Liberty xD") decides that The Clan will Continue to grow with or without Sultan Fasu. — A.Z.E slowly regenerates and is gaining numbers. — Sultan Fasu decides to Rejoin A.Z.E and dismiss The God Emissaries. =D — Lord Nexius decides to go by The Name of Draco Ensis''. — The Al Zaros Empire goes through a transition that introduces many changes including The re-naming of The Empire to '' Z M P D Varrock Gang'', and many others. — Sultan Fasu becomes known as O.G Grape Juice among Gang Members. — Lanclot455 and LordAkatsuki become angry at The Gang's relocation from Al-Kharid to their capital city of Varrock. — The Gang decides not to abide by Lanclot's "rules" in order for them to stay in Varrock. The Gang refuses to be ruled over by someone they Couldn't care less about. We have our own Rules baby! :P — Draco Ensis teaches O.G Grape Juice to take screenshots. xD Legendary Moment. — Lanclot455's Ultimatum declares that if The Gang does not leave varrock by The 5th of July, 2013, Lanclot will declare war on The Z M P D Gang. Draco Ensis refuses to order the Gang to take part in a pointless war when Lanclot455 can't touch them if they just ignore him. Lanclot455 then states that his Empire of Villile clan and The Legendary Akatsuki clan will "harass the living shit out of you" until we leave. (More Info Below) The Transcript below is copied directly from The screenshot Taken by Draco Ensis on your right. It is written Exactly the way it was said in runescape. Lanclot455: Now either get the fuck out of varrock and go somewhere else, or we will harass the living shit out of you. All 400 of my and akatsuki's memebrs/ Draco Ensis: You know what's really good for getting rid of ppl who harass you? The report button. Works like a charm. Draco Ensis: That ain't a threat, just reassuring you that mods don't approve of harassment. Lanclot455: It does doesnt it? Its also the pussy button. Do it to us and we will keep coming back with new accounts, do it again etc. The conversation consisted mainly of Lanclot provoking Draco while Draco never said anything offensive in reply, Both Before and After what was said above. Lanclot eventually gave up the argument shortly after saying "fuck you and your draconian family, bunch of pussys". Draco laughed at his irritation. — Many hours after The above conversation took place, Lanclot455 done nothing. Draco had 17 gang members ready to fight Lanclot455 in clan wars but still refused to take part in something pointless. — Massive recruitment Drive Boom. Over 20 active members recruited with in a couple of hours and even more afterwards. — Vegan 20 officially becomes the gang's comedian and Box4TheCash and Dimonyka become very high level Ganglords. ---Sultan Fasu, one of the O.Gs of the Gang is free after doing time in the Varrock Correctionial Facility — LordAkatsuki becomes enraged that The Gang had Their Recruitment Drive and Drop Party near The Varrock Bar, his base. LordAkatsuki wasn't even online when the whole thing went down.... He then supports Lanclot455 and is now ready for a war that will never come. Gang Culture - The gang consists of two sets being the Grape Street Dragons and the Draconian Family Z's or will just stay together as one set. They will be run by O.G's G Juice and Draco. Draco will control the southern part of the south west area while Juice will control the northern part of the S.W area. The clan itself will not split but two sets will form to cover more turf. Sets will be composed of at least 4 members each. - The gang or crew calls its home "Little Sentis". Short for Little Senntisten meaning the capital of their area. Little Senntisten is officially known as South-Western Varrock to citizens and Royalty alike. The gang Sports Purple. 'The Draconian Family' The Draconian Family is sort of like a Gang within a Gang. Draco Ensis is what some people may call The Father' '''''of The Draconian Family. A Draconian will focus primarily on Combat training and Money Making. The Draconians are The Elite Fighters who serve The Gang during Clan Wars, Turf Wars and occasionally help recruit more warriors. The entire Gang sports purple but The Draconian Family in particular favours Dragonbone Armour and Weapons that hit opponents quickly. These weapons include: Claw Variants, Scimitar Variants, Dagger Variants Etc. Gang3.jpg|Gang chillin on the southside. Gang2.jpg|Postin up for a pic. Gang.jpg|Waitin,looking, for trouble.. Lanclot Saying He'll Harass The Z M P D Gang.png|uh oh??? 2nd Gang pic Declaring Independence.png|Independence from all others! 1st Gang Pic Declaring Independence.png|Lined up, ready for war. Zaros.jpg|Reppin the Territory Tweety cpurp1.jpg|Gangsta Tweety Varrock south-west.png|A glimpse of "little Sentis" Z.M.D.P Varrock Gang.png|Cant wait till someone step in the alleyway so I can beat them up :) - Draco BeFunky The originalEmir.jpg.jpg| O.G Grape Juice God Emissaries teaser 1.png|My homie, Soran or....Naros....or Zaros????? 130px-Zaros symbol.svg.png|Zaros 4 Life! Lord Nexius' Ancient Helm.png|O.G Draco Cappy Love.png|O.G Cappy A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z Category:Featured Clans Category:Featured Articles Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Role-playing clans Category:Articles Category:Videos Category:Gangsta Clan Category:The Real O.G Category:GTA Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Unions Category:Free-to-play unions